Forest Born
by LadyZelthePen
Summary: At first, he didn't know what to think of her. They were so different, and still he felt himself drawn to her. A sweeping tale involving one Leafman, a woman to be Queen, and the biggest threat to the Forest anyone has ever known.
1. Boggans

**Hey y'all! So, here I am again with another new story. I saw Epic in theaters with my family, and it simply blew my mind. I really loved the whole plot, all the characters, and the humor. Of course, nerd that I am, I instantly latched on to the hinted relationship between Ronin and Queen Tara. Long story short, I browsed through the few pages of Epic fanfiction, really shocked that all of the stories there are based around MK and Nod. Not that those two are a bad couple, but it would have been nice to see a bit more focused around Queen Tara and Ronin, and how they came to know each other. **

**Well, anyway, I'm not going to bore you with tons of details, except I do not own Epic, the characters of Ronin, Queen Tara, or Nod, but all of the others are my OCs. And, I did research the movie details, but there wasn't much. Forgive me for using my imagination to come up with most of this. :) **

**Enjoy!**

**C****hapter One: Boggans**

The afternoon sun was hot on Ronin's neck as he dashed across the open space and slid underneath the shaded canopy of ferns. He lay there amongst the half-molded leaves, breathing as quietly as possible. Only a few paces away, he could see the distinctive feet of Boggans. Ronin swallowed; of all things to happen today, he had to come across a scouting party for the Boggans.

Underneath the ferns, the temperature was cooler. His breathing slowed, and he allowed himself the luxury of closing his eyes for a moment. The Boggans were so close; he could distinctly smell their unusual decayed smell. Ronin wrinkled his noise for a moment, and then froze as a pair of legs stopped directly in front of the fern obscuring him from view.

Ronin held his breath as the Boggan stood there, unmoving, and then moved on slowly. He waited until it was silent again to emerge from the nest of ferns. He could see the trail of decay marking the movement of the Boggans. He lightly touched the horn on his belt and then thought better of it. He ran forward, following the unmistakable trail. His footsteps were silent on the forest floor, and at the first available opportunity, Ronin jumped and grasped a low branch of a tree.

He swung upward into the sparse, yellow foliage. The summer heat had denied the plants much needed water, and the forest was as colorful as autumn. Ronin leapt across a chasm between two branches, grabbing onto a leaf for leverage, and then catapulted onward to catch up with the party of Boggans.

"If Drake could see me now…" he muttered, skidding to a stop right above the unwelcome group. There looked to be twenty in total; too many for one Leafman. Ronin sighed, crouching down behind the protective cover of a leaf. At least he had seen the party; they were headed west. Not quite toward Moonhaven, but close enough to their general borders to make Ronin uncomfortable. He had to get word back to Moonhaven- to Queen Neophalia and General Elrith- as soon as possible.

Ronin watched the group vanish into the depths of the forest. He stood, holding onto the branch and leaning out. A breeze rustled his hair, and he closed his eyes with a smile.

An obvious crack brought him back to the moment. Ronin's eyes snapped open just as he pitched forward, the ground rushing up to meet him.

He twisted in midair, noting the broken branch above him.

"Note to self: don't lean out of trees." Ronin squeezed his eyes shut after twisting around again and chancing a look at the quickly approaching ground. He'd fallen from trees before, but not from that height, and not while scouting a party of Boggans on the move.

He hit the ground with a thud. The air was knocked from his lungs, and every bone in his body jolted. Ronin lay still for several long moments, counting his breaths.

"Alright; I'm still alive," he wheezed. "I'm alive. Have to… Boggans. Right." He slowly pushed himself up onto his elbows, and then stopped.

The pair of shoes right in front of him was definitely feminine. Worse, the slender feet in them were even more feminine the shoes. He slowly glanced up, noting the dark ankles and legs disappearing underneath the flowered skirt, the pale pink blouse, and lastly the beaming face staring down at him.

"Do you always talk to yourself, or does that happen only when you fall out of trees?"

Ronin scrambled to his feet, staring slack-jawed at the girl standing before him. She was a bit smaller than he was, and her skin… He'd never seen any person, Stomper or otherwise, with skin of that color. She was breathtaking.

"Excuse me?" She waved a hand in front of his face, a teasing smile still lifting the corners of her mouth. "Anyone home in there?"

He blinked, staring into her brown eyes. "Yeah," he croaked out.

She laughed, and Ronin felt his face heat up.

"You're a funny one, you know that? I don't get many Leafmen out here, so this is a treat." She paused, taking a step to his left while tapping her finger to her cheek. "But, your uniform looks a bit off this year. The heat, right?"

He followed her slow path around him, still staring dumbfounded. "Uh…yeah. The heat…it's got everything… Well, you know."

She nodded, her face turning serious. "The forest is suffering." She knelt down and scooped up a handful of the dry earth, letting it crumble through her fingers. "But, rain will come soon, and then you can stop wearing your autumn colors."

Ronin continued to stare, and she laughed again. Standing, she brushed her hands off and then extended her right.

"I'm Tara, by the way."

"Ronin," he managed, shaking her hand. She smiled.

"Nice name. So, Leafman Ronin, what exactly brings you to this side of the forest today?"

Movement behind her caught Ronin's attention, and he paled. Slowly, he raised his arm to point at the party of Boggans. "Them. Run!" He grabbed her hand, barely noticing the softness of her skin, and the two ran, the Boggans not far behind.

She was fast for a girl, he thought with a grim smile as he tugged her along behind him. Ronin leapt for the trees, taking Tara's weight with him. They landed on a strong branch and kept running. Ronin could hear the Boggans pursuing them from below, and an arrow embedded itself into the branch just behind Tara's feet. The branch swelled a bit with fresh decay, but Ronin didn't chance another look behind.

"Up there!" He pulled her into his arms and threw her up toward a higher branch. Tara grasped a leaf and disappeared from view. He turned, drawing his sword, as three Boggans landed on the branch in front of him. He could feel Tara's gaze on him from above, but he didn't dare glance up at her. There was no need for more Boggans in the tree than the three in front of him.

"Hello uglies," he said as the first one stepped forward. Ronin parried the Boggan's strike, sending the pitiful creature off the branch to its death below. The other two stared after their companion for a moment and then advanced on the lone Leafman.

"Careful!" Tara yelled when one of the Boggans sliced through Ronin's armored shoulder. He drew back, angling his wounded side away from his foes. One of the Boggans looked up and smiled wickedly. The other stepped closer to Ronin while his companion started climbing up toward Tara.

"No!" Ronin pressed his attack against the lone Boggan. They couldn't reach her now; so, he didn't even know this strange girl, but she was a citizen of the forest. He had a duty to protect her.

The Boggan dueling him pressed him back against the branch. Their weapons scraped together harshly, and Ronin gritted his teeth.

"Give up," the Boggan hissed.

"Not on my life!" Ronin pushed the creature back, drawing the small dagger from his belt and plunging it into the Boggan's side. The creature howled in pain, staggering back, and glared at Ronin with as much hatred as it could.

He paid it no more mind, leaping up toward the branch where Tara had hidden herself. The Boggan climbing for her was gone, but he could hear the distinct sound of a struggle. He pushed himself faster, vaulting up onto the branch with his sword in hand.

Tara was on the narrow end of the branch, a portion of a stick in her delicate hands. The Boggan had his spear pointed out toward her, slowly pushing her toward the end.

"Hey!" Ronin shouted, and the Boggan turned with a sneer. "How 'bout you pick on someone your own size?"

With a snarl, the Boggan lunged for him, but not before it sent the entire branch trembling. Ronin watched in horror as Tara lost her balance and plummeted off the side with a scream. He tore his gaze from her body back to the Boggan before him, his mouth going dry.

Ronin sprang forward, grabbing a leaf shoot on the branch and aiming a kick at the Boggan's face. The creature staggered for a moment, dazed. Taking advantage of its distraction, Ronin grabbed the Boggan's spear and shoved it back hard. He didn't even bother listening to its whimper as it fell.

He ran to the edge of the branch and jumped, letting the wind carry him for a moment. Ronin angled his body, keeping his arms pointed downward in a better dive. He could see Tara just below him, her eyes wide with shock and fear. The branch was still clutched tightly in her hand, and her skirt was billowing out like a parachute.

_Think! _He mentally screamed. He knew the laws of physics and gravity, all of the he had been forced to learn back in the Academy. He and Tara were both falling at the same speed. Unless by some miracle, he would never be able to catch up to her in time to keep her from hitting the ground.

A flash of red and green caught Ronin's attention, and he stared in wonder at the hummingbird hovering just below him, momentarily distracted. The small bird eyed him unblinking, and then it zipped away again. He followed its path into a clump of leaves, and then forced his attention back to Tara.

She was gone.

His mind froze. She couldn't be gone! She had been right there not just a moment ago! The whole situation was enough to make him sick.

"Hey, Leafman! Grab on!"

Tara's hand was extended to him, her other clutched tightly to the reins around a hummingbird's neck. She was grinning, her hair blowing out in every direction. Ronin couldn't help but smile in return as he angled himself better to grasp her hand.

"Thanks," he breathed, glancing below.

"No problem. Let's get out of here before those goons come back."

The hummingbird zipped through the maze of sparse branches and foliage. Ronin kept tight hold of the bird's saddle, keeping his gaze fixed on Tara's hair in front of him. She was leaned over the saddle, no doubt her expression focused.

"Where are we going?" he asked, raising his voice to be heard over the wind.

"My place! It's close by, and we can wait out those creeps until its safe again," she called back, glancing over her shoulder with a smile that made Ronin's face heat up yet again.

Before long, Tara guided the hummingbird to land in a patch of moss. She slid off the saddle with a grin, looking up at Ronin.

"You coming, Leafman Ronin?" She smiled teasingly, backing up to a curtain of hanging ivy.

He glanced at the hummingbird, and the little bird nodded to him as if to say _Go on. _Ronin squared his shoulders and nodded.

"After you, Tara."

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know in a review! :) And, this is NOT a one-shot, but I honestly don't know when I'll have the next chapter ready. Please, please, please DO NOT hound me for updates. I've really got a busy schedule, and trying to fit writing into it is like death. Ugh... So, anyway, please be patient with me, and I promise you will not be disappointed with this story. **

**Thanks for reading! **


	2. Tara

**Oh wow! Thanks everyone who reviewed the first chapter; you guys rock! :D So, it's been about a week or so, and I've got the next chapter! Hope you guys like it. :)**

**Chapter Two: Tara**

Ronin brushed aside the overhanging ivy, his mouth dropping open. Whatever this place, it was the most magical place he had ever seen, besides Moonhave of course. The foliage around him was still sparse and yellowed, but there was a sense of life to the little alcove the rest of the forest was lacking. The branches stretching overheard seemed to have been woven together, gently by the looks of them, and it created an aura of shade. A stream trickled out of a moss-covered rock, and the air was humming with unseen insects.

"This is…" He finally looked at Tara, surprised to find her already watching him. She was grinning, her hair tumbling around her shoulders as a testament to the adventure they had just been on.

"Pretty sweet, huh?" She reached forward and grabbed his wrist. "Come on, I have to show you this!"

She tugged him along toward the moss-covered rocks, and Ronin couldn't help smiling as he followed her. Tara clambered up the rocks, grasping at hidden hand-holds. Ronin followed her lead, being a bit slower and more cautious. His shoulder twinged painfully, and now that the adrenaline rush from the battle was wearing off, he remembered the jab he had taken from the Boggan.

"Come on, slow-poke!" Tara stared down at him, having already reached the top. Ronin nodded once and focused on not falling…again. He shuddered at the thought; he was already feeling the effects of falling earlier. His bones were aching, and it would take at least a week before he felt normal again. It almost reminded him of his first time riding a hummingbird.

Tara pulled him up the rest of the way once he was closer to the top, and Ronin sucked in a pained breath. He regained his balance, and she let him go.

"You're hurt." Her hand lightly touched his armored shoulder, tracing along the scored line. "Come on; I have herbs that can help!" She pulled him along into the crevice between two of the rocks. Ronin had seen Stomper-sized caves, but this was a Jinn-sized one.

The interior was spacious and decorated with a feminine touch. The bed in the far corner was surrounded by rose petal curtains, and a wardrobe on the opposite wall was open, revealing a wide array of clothes. A thistle-down rug next to the cook stove still held its original color, and the pictures on the rock walls were all of plants and flowers.

"This is your house?" he asked in amazement, noting all the details.

Tara looked back at him from where she was digging in a rush-woven trunk. "Yeah, it is." She stood up, a rolled up leaf in her hand. "Have a seat, Ronin."

He sat down at the table and Tara pulled the other chair closer. She unrolled the leaf, revealing a pile of crushed powder.

"Alright, for this to work, you're going to have to take your shirt off."

He paled at the thought, and Tara laughed.

"Don't worry," she said. "It's strictly for medicinal purposes."

Ronin nodded slowly, working the pieces of his armor off. He piled them on the table in a neat stack and then grasped his shirt to pull over his head. He felt Tara's hands catch the material as well, and the garment slid off. He tried not to blush too much, but it was the first time any woman had seen him without a shirt.

Tara picked up an acorn cap and sprinkled some of the powder in it, mixing it with a drop of water. She dipped her fingers into the paste and spread it on his shoulder. Ronin hissed in pain, drawing back.

"Take it easy," she said softly. "It is going to sting a little."

"Could've warned me beforehand," he muttered, folding his arms and staring at the wall while she worked. Despite the discomfort from whatever she was putting on, her hands were gentle as she massaged it in. It was almost enough to make him forget what had earlier transpired; the hummingbird ride, Tara's fall, the Boggans…

He straightened and Tara froze.

"I have to get to Moonhaven right away. They need to know about the Boggans." Ronin started to stand, but Tara gently pushed him back down.

"You aren't going anywhere until I finish bandaging your shoulder."

"But-"

"No buts," she said firmly, putting her hands on her hips. "My word is final; let me finish working, and then I'll make sure you have a way of getting to Moonhaven without incident."

Ronin sighed heavily, sitting back in the chair. Tara smiled, a gleam in her eye, and resumed working. She finished rubbing the paste into his shoulder and then washed her hands in a water-filled hollow in the rock. Tara crossed over to the rush-woven trunk again and pulled out a roll of bandages.

"Now, just sit still and I'll be done faster." Tara unwound the roll and began applying the soft material to his arm. Ronin leaned his head back against the chair, studying the ceiling. It wasn't particularly exciting, but it was something to keep his mind off the young woman currently tending his wound.

"How come I haven't seen you around before?" he asked after a moment, focusing on her again. Tara met his gaze, her brown eyes sending a chill down his spine. "At all the festivals and ceremonies, I mean. I'm sure I would have remembered you."

"I don't really go too far from home. Today was a special occasion." She shrugged, turning away to clean her hands.

While her back was turned, Ronin took the opportunity to inspect her work. Whatever damage had been done by the Boggan's spear was neatly covered up in a tight bandage, but it had ceased to hurt. Slowly, he pulled on his shirt, being careful to not pull at his shoulder too hard. It twinged once and he winced, but he was altogether successful in his attempt.

"What makes today so special?" he asked, and Tara looked over at him. While he'd been redressing, she had begun to boil some water and she'd thrown some leaves- they looked like mint to him, but Ronin wasn't very familiar with plants- into it. Her eyes lit up and she smiled, and the sight of her joy made him feel very strange in a good way.

"Today happens to be my birthday, and I was out looking for some fresh strawberries. I was hoping the heat hadn't wiped them all out. But I found you instead."

She turned away to hide the twinkle in her eye, but Ronin couldn't help smiling in return.

"Happy birthday," he said, and her widened smile made the sunlight coming in seem a lot brighter. Tara poured two cups of the mint tea, setting one down in front of him.

"So, how come you live out here by yourself?" he asked, sipping on the hot liquid, pleased to find it was mild enough to drink, but not bitter like some of those herbal teas the healers back at Moonhaven made on a daily basis.

"Well, I didn't always." She wrapped her dark hands around the cup, breathing in the scent of the tea. "I used to live on the far side of the forest, out by the old fence. There was an old gourd shell with a hole in it; I think a Stomper had it as a bird house one time, but it fell. I guess they forgot about it." She shrugged, taking a sip of the tea. "Anyway, it was a comfortable little house; I had my parents nearby, and my older brother. But I wanted adventure, and strawberries." She giggled.

He grinned, debating whether or not to tell her his delicious secret. "I know where there's a strawberry patch; hundreds of them. They got lucky."

Her eyes widened to the size of the full moon in the distant sky, and Ronin smiles. The silence stretched, and then Tara squeaked. The sound caught him by surprise, and he jumped back a little in the chair, tightening his grip on the cup of tea.

"You have to show me where! Please?" she nearly begged. He quickly nodded, and she stood up to twirl in a circle. Her dress flared out a little with the movement, and she tilted her head back to laugh. Coming to a stop, she clapped her hands together, looking very much like an eager, excited child who had just been promised a new toy, or in this case, a patch of strawberries.

"We can leave now; it's close to Moonhaven, and I have to go there anyway to tell my f- I mean, General Elrith and Queen Neophalia about the Boggans." Ronin stood, collecting the scattered pieces of his armor.

Tara sprang into action as well, snatching up the shoulder and arm pieces of his autumn colors. In only a few moments, Ronin felt more like a Leafman, and there was a definite look of admiration in Tara's eyes.

"We can take my hummingbird again, if you want. It'll be faster, and we can check on the progress of the Boggans," she said, leading the way back outside.

Ronin pulled his belt tight, his sword hanging comfortably on his hip again, and followed her out of the house. Tara paused on the edge of the moss-covered rock and whistled loudly. After a moment, the brightly colored hummingbird that had rescued them both earlier landed next to the Jinn woman, and she patted its' head affectionately, whispering something to it.

"Ready?" Tara swung up into the saddle, and Ronin climbed on behind her. "Let's go."


	3. Outcast

**Hey guys! So, officially I shouldn't be posting this any time soon, but I really couldn't help it. I've gotten involved with Camp NaNoWriMo for all of July, so that's been eating up my time like crazy. But I found enough time to finish this chapter and put it up before I get really swamped. **

**Thanks so much for all the lovely reviews!**

** SweetnSour333: I'm so glad you're loving the story! I'm afraid that will have to be revealed much, much later, but stick around! It will come up eventually. :) As to their ages, I didn't really focus on them too much (which is a shocker for me), but I'm guessing they're around 19-23 in human years. As to how they age, it's definitely slower than we do. I'm trying to keep that in mind with the pod's opening, but the age thing isn't a huge concern of mine with this story.**

** Guest: I would love to know why they killed her too! Ugh... X( Having Tara come back to life... That would indeed be interesting, but I don't think it would be the right thing. I really liked how Ronin changed in the film after losing her, and that made me love him. To have her come back would kind of ruin that path he took to letting go, so I don't think its a good move. But that's just me! :) **

**Okay, so without further ado, here is chapter three! **

**Chapter Three: Outcast**

The hummingbird zipped through the maze of tree branches, and it was only a few minutes before Moonhaven came into view. Ronin couldn't see Tara's face from his position behind her, but he could hear her sharp intake of breath at the sight.

It was just nearing dusk, and the color-streaked sky was a glorious backdrop to the hidden city surrounded by the pond. The still water, dotted with lily pads and the white flowers, reflected the sky in such brilliance, if it had not been surrounded by trees, it would have been difficult to tell where sky ended and water began.

"It's so beautiful," she whispered, and Ronin grinned.

He pointed toward a section of the rock that was bare except for a constructed fence for the hummingbirds. "We can land there, if you don't mind waiting I mean."

"Not at all," she answered, flashing a quick smile back at him. The hummingbird landed easily, and Ronin swung out of the saddle.

"Wait right here, I'll only be a few minutes…I hope." He gave her a hopeful smile and then turned and ran toward the main entrance of Moonhaven. The line of Leafmen at the entrance barely gave him a glance, and Ronin felt some of his anxiety dissipating.

Everything was quiet, so there was no danger today. Ronin even let himself smile as he rounded the corner….

…and smacked right into none other than General Elrith himself.

"Ronin, what are you doing?" the general growled. Behind him, Zordak scowled.

"I, uh…" Ronin snapped to attention, saluting the older man before him. "I am here to report the advancement of a scouting party of Boggans on the east side of the forest, sir." With the last word, he lowered his arm, keeping his face in a neutral expression.

General Elrith frowned deeply. "Yes, the Boggans." He turned to Zordak. "I want you to check on the men and deliver the report to the queen. I'm afraid I need to have a private discussion with my son."

"As you command." Zordak shot Ronin a triumphant grin, and it was all the younger man could do to keep his temper down.

When the second in command was well enough away, General Elrith motioned for Ronin to follow him. Swallowing, the young Leafman obliged.

In the safety of the general's private quarters, Ronin kept himself standing at attention. General Elrith sat down at the hand carved desk, moving aside the day's reports awaiting his inspection.

"You do realize the Boggans were eliminated an hour ago, don't you?" His voice was sharp, and Ronin inwardly cringed.

"I have become aware of the fact, sir," he answered crisply, keeping his gaze fixed on the far wall.

"You were responsible for the east side of the forest, and you failed to warn us of a potential attack. Do you realize how many lives you cost today?"

Ronin lowered his gaze. "Yes, father. I understand completely."

"No, I don't believe you actually do. Your constant shenanigans around the forest are too many and too frequent. Why is it you can't take anything seriously? Is it all just a game to you?" With each word spoken, General Elrith's voice rose in volume until he was shouting.

"No sir." Ronin swallowed. "I was-"

"And don't even bother giving me one of your half-cooked excuses. I've had enough of them, and of you. When you straighten up, let me know. Until then…" The general straightened, looking his son in the eye. "You are dismissed, Ronin."

Despite the sting of humiliation, Ronin saluted his father, waiting until the gesture was returned before he turned and departed from his father's private office.

He stormed down the hallway, passing a few Leafmen he recognized as a part of Zordak's own platoon. They greeted him, but their words fell unanswered. Ronin paused at a juncture in the corridor; the left hall would take him back outside to the courtyard where Tara was waiting, and the right would take him to the Leafman barracks in the palace. It was tempting to head back outside, but he couldn't possibly show himself in his autumn colors. He'd learned early on the walls had ears, and the sooner he was out of his uniform, the better.

The trek to his room within the palace walls was a short one. Ronin slammed the door behind him, looking around at the sparsely decorated room. The bed, made of sturdy twigs and a thick stuffed mattress, was right next to the window. A simple rush-woven trunk, very similar to the one in Tara's alcove, was positioned at the end of the bed to be used for his uniforms and other gear. Other than those items, the room was empty.

Ronin unbuckled the belt, throwing it and the sword on the bed. It thumped there and lay still, quickly joined by the rest of his armor. In no time at all, Ronin was standing there in the simple green shirt he wore under the armor and the brown pants. The pile of armor and weapons was enticing; it was his, and his father had no right to take that privilege away from him.

With a cry of rage, he kicked at the trunk and the lid popped open. Ronin gathered together the bulk of his autumn colors, stuffing them into the trunk and shoving the lid down. All that remained on the bed was the belt and sword.

"You may take away my rights as a Leafman," he muttered, "but you're not taking this away from me." He strapped the sword back on, relieved at just how right it felt at his side. With another look around, Ronin turned and left the room, closing the door behind him.

He strode purposefully down the hall toward the outdoor entrance, ignoring those he passed. Some of the Jinn people greeted him, but he only passed by, leaving them in confusion. His father's word would get out soon, and they would realize just how much of an outcast he was.

Ronin straightened before stepping outside into the sunlight. Tara was still standing by her hummingbird, and she waved when she saw him. He tried to return the smile, but the encounter with his father and Zordak left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"How'd it go?" she asked when he was closer.

He shrugged, taking hold of the hummingbird's bridle. "It doesn't matter; let's go."

Tara's countenance fell, almost like a wilted flower, and Ronin instantly regretted the sharp tone he had used. He reached forward and lightly touched her hand.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. So, shall we go?"

She brightened a little, but there was still a visible edge of concern to her features. Ronin helped her onto the hummingbird and then climbed on in front of her. Tara wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her chin on his right shoulder.

As the tiny bird lifted into the air, Ronin caught a glimpse of his father standing at the entrance.

* * *

"I just can't believe he kicked me out like that!" Ronin turned, pausing in his pacing to stare at his long-time friend, Drake.

The other Leafman shrugged from where he lounged in the chair, setting the plate aside. From the kitchen, they could hear Ensa humming as she washed the first few dishes emptied from dinner.

The tiny house was cozy; Drake had fashioned it out of the side of a hollowed-out stump after their first house had completely disintegrated from age (Ronin had tried to tell him a pumpkin shell was not the most romantic first home). The walls had been cushioned with a variety of green leaves, and the furniture was sturdy. It was one of the finest homes Ronin had ever seen, and he'd seen quite a few of them across the forest.

"Maybe it's just a test. You know, he could be seeing how skilled you are on your own. None of that fancy protection, nothing," Drake suggested, swiping his hair away from his eyes.

"Oh, trust me, it was no test. He was almost red in the face. And I didn't even do anything!" Ronin turned and let out a growl of frustration. "This is completely unfair; I may have slipped up a few times in the past, but nothing to really get on anyone's nerves."

"Except for the pond incident," Drake reminded him, hiding a grin.

Ronin winced. "I forgot about that. But that was not my fault. I was just…"

"…in the wrong place at the wrong time, right?" Drake shook his head, smiling. "Ronin, my friend, you get yourself into the most interesting situations, and somehow you manage to get yourself back out."

"Not this time." He sighed, crossing over to the window. There wasn't any glass used, like the windows he had seen in the Stomper house on the edge of forest, but Drake had found some light colored leaves, and they were almost transparent. A pair of twigs held the window in place, kept together by some red thread Drake had found one day.

"Honestly, I don't know what I'm going to do now that I'm not…" Ronin paused, frowning. "Being a Leafman was what I always wanted, but I can't even have that."

"So, work back up to it. Show your old man how great you are, and he'll welcome you back with open arms." Drake laughed.

Ronin was about to reply, but at that moment Ensa came back out to the dining room, a wooden platter balanced on her hands. Atop the carved dish sat the most interesting cake Ronin had ever seen. It was white with three layers, and blueberry halves dotted the sides. Ensa set it down in the center of the table with a flourish.

"Ta-da!" she said in a sing-song voice, grinning. "Vanilla blueberry cake, with extra topping. Your favorite, Drake."

"Ooh!" He reached forward, but she slapped his hand away. "I have to cut it first," she said sternly, but there was a glint of humor in her blue eyes.

Ensa picked up the knife and sliced three even parts, setting each one on a separate plate. "Here you go, Ronin," she said, handing him the plate. "I hope you don't mind blueberries; they're perfectly in season." She offered a warm smile.

"This is wonderful; thank you Ensa." He offered her the warmest smile he could manage at the moment. Ensa reached over and patted his shoulder.

"Don't you be fretting about all this; you're going to be just fine. You know…" She paused, thinking for a moment. "Why don't you keep doing what a Leafman does?"

"I wish I could, but my father practically banished me. There is no way he's going to let me back in unless I do something big." Ronin poked at the slice of cake, frowning.

"No, no, no! What I mean is, why don't you keep doing what a Leafman does? No one said you had to be a Leafman, just do what they do," Ensa clarified.

Drake's eyes lit up. "That just might work." He stood up, grasping his wife's shoulders and planting a kiss on her forehead. "Ensa, you are a genius!"

"Excuse me if I don't seem as thrilled as you two, but…how exactly would that work?" Ronin asked, glancing from Ensa to Drake.

"It's simple: you'll continue scouting on the east side, staying well out of sight of the new guy, and when the Boggans come back… Bam!" Drake smacked his fist against his open hand. "You take them all out, get the good ol' general's attention, and you're reinstated in our ranks. It's fool-proof!"

Ronin shook his head. "I don't know. I'd have to get a hold of my armor, a proper mount… I don't think this is going to work."

"No problem, my friend." Drake grinned. "I can get your armor back, no problem at all. As for a mount…"

Ensa spoke up. "Ronin, didn't I see you on the back of a hummingbird just today?" she asked, her voice puzzled. "I didn't recognize the young lady you were with."

Ronin inwardly cringed as Drake's eyes lit up again.

"Ooh, Ronin's got himself a lady friend. Since when did you not want to tell me, huh?"

"It's not what it looked like. She was there when the Boggans showed up, and she was kind enough to patch me up afterward. I was just returning the favor by showing her that huge strawberry patch on the other side of the forest."

Drake shook his head. "Yeah, it's official. You'll be seeing her again, I know it."

"Alright, can we get back to the subject at hand?" Ronin asked, trying not to sound too annoyed. Ensa hid a smile.

"Why don't you just ask your lady friend for a mount? It seemed like the little bird did okay with you steering."

"I don't know…. It wouldn't be fair to Tara to ask for her only bird."

"So, her name is Tara?"

Ronin groaned. "Drake…"

"Alright, alright…" His friend laughed. "It's worth a shot, though. You'll still have all the benefits of a Leafman, just not the official title."

"And suppose I do go hunting down a party of Boggans? I could be killed!"

"Nah, you're too good. Just look at you today." Drake put a hand on his shoulder, still grinning. "If anyone can get his good name back, it's you Ronin."

"We believe in you," Ensa piped in.

Despite the little bit of doubt creeping in, it was hard not to agree with his two friends. Slowly, Ronin nodded.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt," he agreed. "I'll still keep an eye on the east side, closer to the swamps. If anything happens, I'll let you know, Drake. You can sound the alarm, that way I'm not directly involved."

"But what about your old man? You want to show him it was you, right?"

Ronin shook his head. "If you had seen him earlier, you would understand. I need to lay low for a little while. Helping you out is a good start, but I need to wait to show my face until I'm certain he's over the whole thing."

Drake looked to Ensa, and she nodded slowly. "I suppose that make sense. No need for a bigger fuss than there already is, right?" She tried to smile warmly, but the gesture fell flat.

"Don't you worry about it, my friend," Drake said. "No matter what happens, we'll stand by you."

"Thank you, both of you." Ronin smiled, feeling better than he had all day. "It's getting late; I should be going."

"Now wait just a moment," Ensa cut in. "Just where do you think you're going to be staying from now on?"

He shrugged, backing up to the door. "I think I'll stay on the east side, out of sight. That way I'll always be around if something does happen. There's bound to be some good hiding places over there."

"I don't like you being out there alone, Ronin," Drake said gravely. "The east side is dangerous, especially at night. You should know that."

Ronin did know all too well. "I'll be fine, I promise. Trust me." He nodded to Ensa. "Thank you for the dinner, and for the advice. You've both done me a world of good."

"Now you don't be a stranger, Ronin," Ensa said. "I want to see you here at least once a week."

He smiled and nodded again, opening the door to slip outside. With a final wave, he closed the door and ran toward the thick brush surrounding the tiny clearing. Half dozen houses were situated inside the cleared out space, creating a cozy neighborhood. Ronin leapt for one of the higher branches, casting a quick glance behind at the warm lights. He faced the darkness of the forest again and took a deep breath.

The east side was calling.


	4. Memories

**I finally got this chapter under control, after a rather lengthy hiatus. Sorry 'bout that guys; for some reason, this one just didn't want to cooperate. *pokes it* Ah well, I got it now. :P **

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter Four: Memories**

Harper was a reasonable woman, but even she had her limits. When the young, ambitious child she took care of suggested they ride a wild hummingbird, she knew her reasoning had run out.

Ronin was not an average child; she had known that from the beginning. When Harper had first been introduced to the strangely silent boy and his father, she had known this job would not be simple. But, she had known the boy's mother since they were children and she couldn't abandon her dear friend's only child to loneliness.

General Elrith had not been specific when handing the care of his son over to her, and Harper hadn't pressed the man for any more information. She knew he was grieving, and he needed space to heal from his wife's loss.

Ronin had quickly proven to be a rambunctious child; his energy level was beyond her, even though Harper was only a few years older than his own mother. He had a terrible habit of hiding in clever spots, specifically when she deemed it necessary he bathe.

But, overall, he was strong in spirit and in character. There were more than a few times Harper had felt the need to discipline him, but she felt it did him good in the end, even if he hated each punishment she came up with. As a teenager, he'd become quiet and reserved, with just a streak of longing for adventure. When he'd made the decision to join the ranks of Leafmen, she'd cried tears of joy.

Harper had watched him grow from a curious child to a kind-hearted man. She'd long ago seen his relationship with his father left much to be desired, but he had done well without a man's influence on his life. Ronin would go far, she had told herself when he kissed her cheek goodbye on that early summer's day with his bag slung over his shoulder and the biggest grin on his face.

He was happy, and she was content.

So, it was with quite a bit of surprise that Harper found Ronin standing on her doorstep, looking as if he'd just been scolded harshly.

"Ronin!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here? I thought you were-"

"Patrolling, yes." He glanced over his shoulder, and she noted with some concern how he was holding onto his arm rather stiffly. "It's a bit of a long story, Harper. Might I come in for a moment?"

She nodded and opened the door further. He stooped slightly to come in, and she noticed he had shot up a bit more since she last saw him. Of course, he'd only been fifteen years old when he'd joined the Leafmen, and he was certainly not done growing at that point.

He was broader around the shoulders as well, filling out rather nicely like his father had done. Harper had been friends with Elrith and Kala since they were children, and she knew Ronin would resemble his father one way or another. She honestly wouldn't have been surprised if he already had a pretty young woman on his arm one of these days.

Harper motioned for him to sit at her table, and she moved to prepare some tea. She kept an eye on him while she worked, and she couldn't help but notice something seemed off. When he was younger, Ronin's eyes usually held some spark of life in them, but now he just seemed devoid of any emotion. His mouth was turned down in a severe frown, and he continued to hold his arm stiffly.

"Ronin, what's wrong?" She lightly touched his shoulder, but he jerked away without meeting her eyes.

"Nothing; and then…maybe everything." He refused to meet her eyes, looking around the simple home he knew all too well.

Harper pulled the small pot off the fire and poured two cups of tea. "Don't be a stranger, Ronin. You've always been able to talk to me."

They sat in silence, neither one moving or looking at each other. Harper recalled a time when Ronin's father had been this way; when he'd been troubled, he would draw out the silence and leave Harper and Ginger to wait for him to speak.

"I've been banned from Moonhaven, and my privileges as Leafman revoked."

Her mouth dropped open. "Ronin, I'm so sorry…" She reached over and touched his hand, and this time he didn't pull away. "Was this somehow related to the patrol of Boggans a week ago?"

"Yes." Ronin leaned back in the chair, running his hand through his hair. "It was complicated, and I was going to warn them, but…"

"But?" Harper prodded, curling her hands around her rapidly cooling tea.

"I happened upon a young Jinn woman in the Boggans' path; her situation took precedence over warning my father."

"Oh Ronin….will your father allow you to work your way back into your division? He can't expect you to make your way as a common man?"

"I don't know, but Drake suggested as much." He shrugged slightly and winced, rolling his shoulder only slightly. "It may be worth trying, but I need to do something faster than that. The east side has been quiet for days; no doubt the Boggans are just laying low, and I need something to happen."

"Ronin, I'm afraid you're not going to like what I'm about to say to you, but you need to hear it." Harper leaned against the table top, staring straight at him. "You want me to speak to your father on your behalf, but I won't do it. I've spent too long swaying his mind for your sake, and its about time you show him what kind of man you are. Now, are you going to let him beat you into silence like this?"

While she'd spoken, his eyes had widened but he slowly shook his head. "No, Harper."

"But that doesn't mean disregarding the rules. You obey your father, but you do not let him rule your life. I've raised you better than that."

"Yes, ma'am."

Harper nodded with a smile, picking up her tea and swirling the dregs around.

"Harper?"

"Yes Ronin?"

"Did I ever mention how much I love you?"

She just beamed in reply.

**So, what did you think? Hopefully you guys aren't too disappointed with it. If you have a moment, please review! **


	5. Surprise Visitor

**Wow! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! I'm so happy Harper was well-received; she's going to be around for awhile, I think. :) Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter Five: Surprise Visitor**

Ronin woke up to the sound of voices downstairs. For a moment, he couldn't remember exactly where he was, but the distinct scent of mint tea brought back years of memories inside Harper's small home.

He pushed away the downy coverlet and grimaced; Harper had given up her bed, sleeping on the smaller cot he had once occupied when he was a child. He'd have to talk to her about that later.

The voices were hushed, but he could hear them from the top of the staircase that curved down into the main room downstairs.

"…still has a nasty cut from the attack. This should go on it every day, preferably in the evening. He'll be less tempted to scratch at it, and it won't scar as badly."

"Thank you so much," Harper said, and he could practically hear her smile. "Won't you stay for a little while? I've just finished a good batch of poppy muffins."

"Well…" The other person, who was undeniably female, hesitated. "I suppose just one won't hurt. Thank you."

Curiosity won. Ronin crept down the stairs enough to see, and peered over the railing.

And he stared.

Harper picked just then to look up from pouring a cup of tea for her guest and she caught sight of him lurking on the stairwell, mouth open and eyes fixed on the other woman sitting at the table.

"Ronin, stop hiding up there like a creeper and come down to say hello," she admonished with a sly smile.

He came down obediently, feeling like he was five years old again thanks to Harper's scolding. The other woman remained still with her back to him, though he knew she was probably grinning.

"You followed me," he accused when he was finally facing her.

Her brown eyes sparkled with humor. "Actually, I've been following you for the past week. Your friends, Drake and Ensa, were very specific about where you had been."

"You…" He trailed off, shocked. "In all the forest, Tara, are you trying to invade my personal business?"

Harper shot him an icy glare, and Ronin stopped before he could say anything more. The full realization of Tara's words hit him, then. She'd been following him.

For a week.

"So you mean to tell me you've been traipsing around the east side of the forest, unprotected, for some unknown reason other than a girlish whim?"

Tara's smile faded quickly, and he thought he saw a flare of anger in her eyes. "I wasn't doing it for some 'girlish whim', as you've so aptly called it. I was following you to be certain you didn't hurt yourself any further!"

Harper chose just then to slip out, and even if she wanted to remain unnoticed, both of the other occupants of the room noticed her departure.

"Now, Ronin, can you please tell me what you've done to your poor arm to aggravate it further?" Tara planted her hands on her hips, shooting him a defiant look.

He glanced down at his arm and winced unconsciously. "I haven't done anything to it-"

"Except climb trees unaided, stretch beyond your limits, and jump to excessively high places?" She quirked a grin, and Ronin felt his irritation grow.

"I don't need you to babysit me," he growled, pulling out one of the chairs and sitting down.

"And who said I was?" Tara challenged, coming to stand to his left. "I really didn't want all of my hard work to go to waste on you, and besides, I also wanted to thank you for showing me the strawberry patch last week. I've a whole collection of preserves ready for the fall, and I've also been at work distributing them among the locals."

He only grunted in reply.

"Oh, stop sulking!" Tara laid a hand on his shoulder, gently probing the wound. "It seems you've healed nicely, but I would like for you to slow down on your activity. If you pull the muscle too far, you'll have even more trouble later on."

Ronin sighed. As much as he wanted to argue with her, Tara knew what she was talking about and if Harper was on her side…. There really was no point in arguing any longer.

"Fine."

She beamed in reply and then turned to the little table where Harper had piled the breakfast. "Are you hungry at all? Since Harper stepped out, I'm sure she won't mind me playing hostess." As she spoke, Tara filled a plate with one of the poppy muffins and a spoonful of preserves that looked like orange. She placed the plate in front of him alongside a cup of chilled almond milk and then took her seat again.

"So, since you're here and I'm here, how about I show you one of my favorite places? It'll be a long walk, so we'll most likely be gone all day."

Ronin paused, only half of the muffin finished. "What kind of place?"

Tara's eyes sparkled with the usual look, and even though he had only known her for three days total, Ronin knew that meant she was up to something.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise."

"As tempting as it sounds," he started with a smile, and Tara mock-glared at him, "I can't."

"Why not?"

Both turned to the doorway to stare at Harper, who had come back in while they were speaking.

"As much as it would be pleasant, the east side needs a patrol out there and I can't leave my post."

"Consider that taken care of!" Tara announced with a huge grin. "I saw a three-man patrol already out there, so there's no need for you to be out there today."

"But-"

"And besides," she continued with the sly grin returned, "you can't strain your arm anymore, since you promised."

Harper grinned, and Ronin groaned.

"Why do I have a feeling this is going to become a regular thing with you?" he muttered, even though he was smiling.

**So, what did you think? I'm personally really glad to have Tara back in the story- it just wouldn't be complete without her! If you have a moment, please review! **


	6. Realizations

**Hey everybody! Wow- thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews and all the folks who've followed this story. Y'all are so awesome! :)**

**So, I bought the movie Epic! YAY! So now I have a solid ground of inspiration whenever I need it. How awesome is that? And, I discovered an amazing Tara/Ronin theme song. Seriously, you have to listen to it. Silver Lining, by the Hurts. It's amazing, so go listen.**

**A couple things about this chapter: I know it hasn't been too clear about a timeline, but this chapter picks up roughly a year after the last one. Sorry about that, guys...I'm not that great at writing time gaps.**

**Also, as I was watching the movie (specifically the part when M.K.'s dad was explaining the full moon combined with the summer solstice only occurring once every hundred years) I came to the conclusion that the Jinn people have much longer life spans than we do. If the queen could pick a new heir every full moon, than how would she know which full moon to do it on? So, my conclusion is Queen Tara and Ronin are well over a hundred years old. Pretty cool, huh?**

**Alright, I'm done rambling now. On to the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Realizations**

Ronin was never actually sure when he fell in love with Tara.

Maybe it was the day she had stopped by at Harper's to deliver his medicine, or maybe when she dragged him across the forest to show him a waterfall he hadn't known was even there.

Maybe it was when she placed a tiny hummingbird egg in his hand, and they watched it hatch. Or, she watched it. He was too busy watching the way her eyes lit up as the tiny creature emerged from its' egg, and the way her hair framed her face just perfectly.

Maybe it was the way she laughed, throwing her head back and closing her eyes. Maybe it was the way she spoke with such passion on the things she believed in, specifically relating to the forest. Maybe, just maybe, it was the way she looked at him, as if he were the first friend she'd ever had.

But in the end, it really didn't matter. He had fallen in love with everything about her, and he knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that he wanted to spend the rest of his life making her smile.

Patrolling the east side was forgotten in the wake of spending more time with the curious Jinn woman, and when he wasn't with her, Ronin spent time in the company of Harper or Drake and Ensa.

Harper must have noticed the change in him, because he would sometimes catch her smiling at him in that knowing manner all mothers had; she may not have been his actual mother, but she was the closest thing he had to one, and he didn't mind the way she smiled at all.

Drake and Ensa also noticed a difference, and though Ronin had a feeling Ensa had tried to talk her husband into being inconspicuous about their knowledge, Drake still managed to bring it up on more than one occasion.

Despite all of the encouragement from his friends and family, Ronin was still uncertain as to how to go about telling Tara. He knew he wanted it to be perfect, and he already had a good idea she felt the same for him (more or less- he would find out when he told her, based on her reaction), but his problem lay in finding the perfect time and place to actually tell her.

Thankfully, the answer to his dilemma came sooner than later in the form of the biggest event in the entire forest.

* * *

"You do realize this is the biggest event the forest has ever seen, right?" Drake leaned backward over the mushroom to stare at his friend upside down. "And it's only a week away, too. How in the forest are you going to get something that quickly?"

Ronin stopped pacing. "I don't know, exactly, but I have to do something. It's the perfect opportunity to…" He trailed off and looked toward the brilliant blue sky through a gap in the foliage.

Drake grinned. "Confess your undying love for her? Ronin, you can be so romantic sometimes."

"Whatever." He turned again and ran one hand through his hair absent-mindedly. "There has to be a smithy somewhere that isn't busy."

"Ronin, my friend," Drake stood and put a hand on his shoulder. "I know you want to make this night as perfect as possible, but I don't think it will be possible to get a necklace this quickly. This is the biggest event we've ever seen, and all the smithies will be busy making extra weapons. You'll just have to wait, or…"

"Or?"

"You could always make one yourself." Drake's grin widened.

"And how do you propose I do that? It's not like we were taught how to work an actual smithy, Drake." Ronin folded his arms across his chest.

"Ah, but you've forgotten!" Drake patted the sword on his hip. "Do you remember when we were children crowded in that smithy, and old Mrs. Agnes sweating because she refused to move away from the bellows?"

Ronin's face went slack. "Drake, you can't be serious. That was years ago! And we only observed the smithy at work; how in the world would we know how to do any of that?"

The gleam in Drake's eye was alarming, and Ronin swallowed.

"Trust me."

* * *

"Drake, I really don't think this is a good idea," Ronin whispered.

His friend shot him a glance over his shoulder, one arm resting up against the rock wall of the smithy. They could hear the sounds of the Jinn man inside hard at work; it had to be a sword he was working on, if the amount of clanging had anything to do with it.

"You need to learn to relax. Just wait here and I'll get the tools, and I know where we can find some iron pyrite too."

Ronin raised a brow. "Iron pyrite?"

"Yeah, why not?" Drake shrugged. "Gold is a bit rare around here, in case you haven't noticed."

"Alright, so you are going to get the tools and the iron pyrite, and what am I supposed to do?"

He was met with Drake's blank stare. "You haven't designed it yet, have you? Get busy, my friend, because this will only take a few moments."

Drake sprung up and ran inside the smithy. There was a moment of silence, and then a loud shout followed by a particularly loud clang. Ronin winced just as Drake ran back out, his arms full of tools needed for metal-shaping.

"Why do you always insist on doing things the hard way?" Ronin asked as they ran, the man's shouts growing dimmer behind them.

Drake just laughed. "It's more fun this way!"

* * *

Ronin was never actually certain how Drake had managed it, but it absolutely floored him. He stared at the delicate piece of jewelry lying against the rock; it had been fashioned into a small pendant with a lily engraved on one side.

"Drake, you've been keeping secrets. When did you learn to do this exactly?" He gently picked up the piece of jewelry, cupping it in one hand. It was warm to the touch, given the amount of work his friend had put into it over the past few days.

Drake shrugged. "It's something I do in my spare time, which is rare between Ensa and my duties. So, will it suit?"

"It's perfect; I can't thank you enough."

The two men clasped hands, and Ronin smiled.

"She'll be a sight to behold tomorrow at the ceremony." He took a quick breath and pocketed the pendant. "We'll be standing guard during the actual choosing, but afterward…" Ronin chuckled, somehow matching his current feeling with how Drake acted most of the time.

"And the best of luck to you, Ronin," Drake said. "I should be heading back; Ensa will be worried, I think."

Ronin nodded and watched his friend go. Tomorrow would change everything, he was certain of it.

* * *

**And, that's a wrap! Next chapter: Choosing the new queen! :)**


	7. Into the Dark

**I'm back! Thanks so much, everyone! You guys are awesome, and I'm so happy with how popular this story is. :) **

**Anyway, this chapter was a bugger to write. I seriously had to go back three or four times and change it because I wasn't entirely happy about how it turned out. But, it is finished now! :) And so, please enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Queen Neophalia was not usually one to throw lavish parties, but this occasion was not an ordinary occasion. It seemed the entire forest was trembling with excitement, and Ronin had never seen so many Jinn people come together in one place to celebrate the coming of the new queen.

The entirety of Moonhaven had been decorated especially for this occasion. Queen Neophalia had personally grown stalks of daisies around the city's premises, and tiny buttercups adorned the walls inside. Soft lights courtesy of glow-bugs inside lilies were spaced evenly, creating an aura of gold in the spacious room.

Everyone inside was abuzz with excitement. As Ronin maneuvered through the crowd inside the queen's palace, he smiled a little at all the whispered guesses floating around on the evening breeze.

"I wonder if the new queen will be young," a Dandelion woman said to her friend, a Pinecone.

"Perhaps she'll be a flower!"

"I just hope she's wise."

"Ronin!"

He turned just in time to see Drake before his friend nearly crushed him in a hug. "Ah, I'm so glad you're here, and why in the world are you wearing your uniform?" Drake shot him a mock glare.

"What, you don't like it?" Ronin spread his arms, glancing down at the sharp green of his Leafman uniform. "I thought it would be fitting for tonight. And relax…I'm not going to get caught."

"Like pond water you won't," Drake muttered, but he still smiled. "So, where's the lucky lady?"

Ronin glanced around at the gathered Jinn. "I haven't seen her yet, but I know she's here. We still have an hour before the queen's ceremony, so I have plenty of time."

"Just don't waste it, okay?" Drake smacked Ronin's shoulder and sauntered off, calling back over his shoulder, "Good luck!"

Ronin shook his friend as Drake turned a corner out of view, and then he faced the crowd again. Tara was here somewhere, and he was more than determined to find her; he'd talked himself into coming tonight not only because it was fitting for every citizen of the forest to pay their respects to the new queen, but tonight was the perfect occasion to make his intentions toward Tara known.

He continued his silent trek through the crowd, his gaze never resting on one person more than a second. For a moment, he thought he heard her laugh, and the next he thought he saw the sweep of her chocolate-colored hair, but he couldn't directly place either of them.

"Fellow Jinn, it is an honor to have you all present on this momentous occasion tonight."

Ronin turned, his father's voice casting out over the crowd. Everyone turned as a hush settled, and he mentally berated himself for taking so long to find Tara. He would just have to wait until after the ceremony to find her.

General Elrith descended the steps leading towards the queen's private chambers. He was wearing a light green coat over his uniform, and the helmet that defined his status as general was tucked neatly under his arm.

"Tonight is a night of new beginnings; this night marks the full moon intercepting with the summer solstice, an event which occurs only once in a hundred years. And, it is on this night when our dear Queen Neophalia will pass on her crown to the next generation." He paused, his words met with polite cheers and applause.

Elrith held up his hand. "As you all know after tonight, Queen Neophalia will retire. I have assisted her in selecting a suitable home close to Moonhaven where she will comfortably live out the rest of her days. She has gone to great lengths to protect us all during this time where we live under the shadow of the Boggans, but tonight a new queen will take on that responsibility, and I will be with her every step of the way.

"So, now without further ado, Queen Neophalia." Elrith stepped to the side as the present queen descended the stairs, her lilac gown flowing around her like water around a pebble. Her auburn hair cascaded down her back, set off with a delicate crown of gold and crystal. She smiled gracefully, ever the image of a respected queen.

"My dear friends," she began, "as General Elrith has already eloquently stated, tonight is the beginning of a new era, and I intend we all to embrace it with open arms. You have all stood faithfully by me during my reign, and it is you I have to thank for this era of peace that is now coming to a close. But I know you will stand by your new queen with as much faith as you did me." She turned, stretching a hand out toward an archway just shrouded in shadow. "May we have the pod, please?"

A snail started forward, a healthy-looking pod clutched between its hands. "The pod, your majesty!" he said, holding the tiny bud out as he bowed low.

Queen Neophalia smiled gently, taking the pod in hand and walked toward the stone basin in the center of the chamber. The Jinn closest to the basin stepped back, creating a wide berth for their queen to move. She gently placed the pod in the basin of water and stepped back, folding her hands.

"When the moonlight touches the pod, I will pass on my powers as queen, and a new woman will stand before you ready to serve." Queen Neophalia stepped back, glancing up toward Elrith with a note of warmth in her gaze.

"And now, I would like to present to you the candidate I have chosen to succeed me as queen of this realm."

Every head turned and there were more than one gasp of surprise in the room, but the only thing that Ronin was aware of was how very cold his blood had gone and the weight of the necklace in his pocket.

In a moment, the entire world bled away, and all he could see was Tara- his Tara- standing on those stone steps looking more gorgeous than he had ever seen her. And it was with stunning clarity he knew he would never be able to have her in the way he wanted.

He could barely hear his father speaking in the background, but Tara chose then to look in his direction and their gazes locked. He read a million emotions in her eyes, but the only one he could lock on was sorrow.

* * *

When Drake rounded the corner, he knew something was wrong. Everything of his friend screamed intense sorrow and anger, and it was punctuated by each stone Ronin threw into Moonhaven's surrounding pond. The reflection of the moon warped and settled as Ronin paused to pick up another handful of stones.

"Ronin." When his friend did not turn, Drake closed the distance, coming to stand next to the young man he had known since they were children. "I'm sorry."

"How could this have happened? I thought…" Ronin chuckled bitterly, tossing another stone at the still water, which answered back with a splash. "I suppose it doesn't matter what I think or feel; the entire world seems intent on working against me. It almost knows when I'm happy so it can rip it away."

"Ronin, you know that isn't true." Drake placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "She was chosen; it happens. But you can still ask her."

"How?" Ronin turned to face him. "How can I ask her to sacrifice even more of herself? She's going to be queen, Drake. I think she'll be sacrificing enough with just that particular job. She doesn't need me to pull at her even more."

"How thick can you be? She loves you, Ronin- if you let her go, if you stand silent now when she needs you most… you will regret it for the rest of your life."

"So, what would you have me do? She's the new queen, and I'm not even a Leafman scout. I am nothing compared to her." Ronin sat down at the water's edge, folding his arms across his knees. "I hoped for so much with her…" he whispered.

Drake sighed, his shoulders dropping. He sat down on the sand next to his friend. "Look, Ronin, you can't just abandon her now. She's going to need a strong friend from now on, and I'm sure she'd be overjoyed to have you close by."

Ronin opened his mouth to reply but paused inside. Drake turned, hand grasping the sword on his hip.

"Did you hear that?" Drake whispered. His gaze roamed over the peaceful landscape- from the dark shadows around Moonhaven to the party lights from inside. Just near the door, a shadow moved.

"Boggans," Ronin hissed. The two men stood and ran for the entrance, but it seemed fate was against them. The roar of the Boggans drowned out everything around them, and it wasn't long before both of their swords were stained with the blood of their enemies.


	8. Hollow

**Hey everybody! Wow- what a doozy of a chapter! :P I really hope all of you guys like this one, because it was a bigger pain than all of the others combined. XD But anyway... C****an I just say how awesome all of y'all are? Thanks so much for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! Seriously, I really appreciate how much everyone loves this story. :)**

**Well, on to the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Hollow**

The indoor palace of Moonhaven was complete chaos by the time Ronin and Drake fought their way inside. Most of the guests for the coronation had already fled, guided through rear exits by Leafmen on duty. Those who weren't guiding Jinn out had taken up arms against the onslaught of Boggans, and it seemed they were doing well-enough holding their line.

General Elrith was at the lead of the line, his sword locked with another sword belonging to one of the largest Boggans Ronin had ever seen. He didn't even think; one look toward Drake, and his friend nodded. Ronin ran toward his father and the Boggan locked in battle.

His sword joined his father's, but Elrith barely gave his son a glance. Their combined effort forced the Boggan back, and their enemy snarled.

"Father and son, eh?" the Boggan sneered. "So much the better, I suppose, when I dispatch both of you." The creature smiled wickedly, and his gaze flicked to a point just over Elrith's shoulder.

Ronin didn't even have to look to know what was behind them, and he briefly wondered how another Boggan had managed to sneak behind them. He could only watch his father's face go from stern concentration to shocked pain as the poison-tipped arrow found its mark.

What occurred next was a complete blur. Ronin was aware of shoving the Boggan back and slicing his sword through flesh and bone; blood sprayed the floor and the creature howled in pain as it staggered back, one arm clutching its' chest.

"No!" the Boggan behind them yelled, and Ronin turned just as the creature nocked another arrow and aimed. He ducked under the shot, but his enemy didn't seem to care. The Boggan rushed to the side of its' fallen comrade and cradled it close. Ronin slowly backed away, keeping his sword pointed toward both Boggans, but it seemed neither one was capable to caring at the moment.

The Boggan gathered the fallen up and slung it over its' shoulder, then let loose one of the most gut-wrenching howls Ronin had ever heard. A moment passed, and then both Boggans retreated through the main entrance.

Without a second glance in their direction, Ronin turned to face his father. General Elrith had fallen back against the stone steps, his eyes wide and fixed on the ceiling. His skin had gone chalky gray and there was blood pooling underneath him. But it was something else entirely that made Ronin's blood run cold.

General Elrith's chest had ceased to rise and fall with breath.

"No, no, no!" Ronin dropped to his knees next to his father's lifeless body, pulling the older Jinn man closer. "You can't be dead, not know…. Don't be dead, please." He looked around, his vision warping on the sides, and he realized after a moment that tears were threatening to spill down his face.

He was vaguely aware of Drake standing nearby, but his friend made no move to come any closer as Ronin cradled his father's body while sobs racked him mercilessly.

No one dared approach him until he had quieted. Ronin wasn't certain if it had only been minutes or hours since he had begun, but he didn't care. Slowly, he eased his father's lifeless body back against the stone steps and stood. All traces of emotion were gone, and he felt a hollow cavity where his heart was.

He slowly turned to look at the room. Leafmen had no doubt worked around him in cleaning up the destruction left by the Boggans, and it was mostly restored to how it looked before the party had begun earlier. His gaze fell upon the large basin where the pod resided, and a lump grew in his throat. He'd thought he couldn't possibly manage any more emotion that night, but he sigh of the opened flower proved him wrong.

Somewhere, Tara was safe and held all the power of the forest within her. The opened pod was proof of that, and it was just another painful reminder of how much he had lost that night.

* * *

_She held his hand as they balanced precariously on the lily pad on the surface of the pond surrounding Moonhaven. _

_"See, Ronin?" She pointed at the great city nestled amongst the rocks. "Your father works there as the Queen's personal general."_

_The little boy looked up at the Jinn-woman. Her cheeks were rosy and her mouth was turned upward in a smile. Her silver streaked hair was pulled back in a simple bun on her neck, and her clothes were crafted like those most of the peasants wore. _

_"Harper, am I going to be like daddy someday?"_

_"Oh yes, dear little one." She brushed his hair away from his eyes. "I have a feeling you will be as great as he."_

* * *

General Elrith's body was prepared for a burial, along with every other man and woman who had fallen at the hands of Boggans. At dawn's light, the Leafmen and Jinn alike gathered, and Queen Tara stood up before them. She cleared her throat, and the everyone in attendance fell silent.

"Friends, this is a dark time indeed. I am deeply troubled that my first act as your queen is to lay to rest such a fine leader. General Elrith gave his all for us, even with his last breathe. He will always be remembered in our hearts for what he has done." She paused and bowed her head, and each man and woman present did the same.

Ronin bowed his head as well, a cold ache settling across his chest. He knew what was to follow, and as much as he hated the idea, it was to be his burden to bear. And he would bear it gladly; Tara deserved every bit of his loyalty, and he couldn't stay away from her even if he wanted to.

When Tara spoke again, her voice trembled. "We lost so many good people last night, and while I do not know all of their names, they will be remembered in our hearts. Do not forget them or what they sacrificed for our safety. I have determined I will do everything within my power to keep the Boggans at bay, so long as I draw breathe."

She nodded toward the Leafmen in the boats, and they poled their rafts with the dead out into the current. At the appropriate time, they mounted hummingbirds, allowing the rafts to carry the deceased away.

When the last of the rafts had disappeared over the edge, Queen Tara spoke again.

"While this is a time of mourning, it is a time of great insecurity. I cannot allow our forest to remain unprotected, and so I have selected a man to lead us all during this time." She turned to Ronin, and he stepped forward. "General Elrith's own son, Ronin, has proved to be a valuable friend to me, and I am proud to appoint him as general over the Leafmen. Kneel, please."

Ronin did as she bid, keeping his gaze fixed on the ground. He felt Tara's cool touch on his head, and it sent a shiver down his spine. He fought down the thoughts that came with it and the desire that threatened to take over his heart yet again.

"General Ronin, you may rise. Lead your people well," Tara whispered so none but he could hear. He slowly met her gaze, surprised to see the tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "This is the time you select your commander, someone you trust to lead alongside you."

He nodded once and stood quickly, facing the people. "Fellow Jinn and Leafmen, it is my honor to serve you. But I will not do it alone. Because of Commander Zordak's passing, it is my place to choose a man from among you to work alongside me. Leafman Drake, if you'd please come forward."

There was less ceremony in instilling Drake as the new commander. Ronin grasped his friend's wrist and lifted his arm straight. The gesture was met with respectful silence.

He glanced around at the people gathered, and then at Tara. She was stunning in her green and white lily gown, and he swallowed. Drake stood tall and solemn, the perfect example of a Leafman soldier. There they stood, the children of destruction. Ronin wondered where it would lead them now.

A new era had begun.

**See, I told ya! Not a very happy chapter... *sigh* Just to clear anything up before we move on: Queen Neophalia is dead. I know I didn't mention it here- it was really hard to work in with everything else. And so is General Elrith (not that I can imagine anyone is unhappy at seeing him go), and so is Commander Zordak. So, there you have it- the brand new team is ready to go and face the world. Sorta... **


End file.
